


Pretty Boy

by littlehuggles



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, School, samhwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuggles/pseuds/littlehuggles
Summary: Class representative Lee Daehwi always smiles yet seems to smile the widest around half-Korean transferee Kim Samuel.





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I basically got this off of this tweet so don't expect much plot heh : https://twitter.com/INC0RRECTPD101/status/862244586990718977

When it comes to socializing, Class 10-A representative Lee Daehwi is always the best at it. He has been elected as class representative for 3 years in a row and never once did he fail in his role. He is nice, easy to talk to, approachable, just, and all the good things that make him fall into the "leader" title suitably. Plus his charming smile makes everyone around him feel comfortable.

A quarter of the school year has passed, mid-November, when Class 10-A's homeroom adviser brought along a tall student behind him. Daehwi rose an eyebrow out of confusion but proceeded to stand up, "Attention!" The rest of the class stood up after him and bowed their "good morning" greetings. Their adviser motioned them to sit down as he led the student up front.

The student quickly scanned the faces of the class before bowing, "Hello, my name is Kim Samuel. I just moved here from the *States; please take care of me!"

 _His Korean is good_ , Daehwi thought, _how long has he been here?_

After Samuel was told to sit at an unoccupied table by the back of the room, as Daehwi's eyes unconsciously followed, class followed on as usual.

As the class ended, Daehwi was first to stand up and walked straight to Samuel's table. "Hey," he called to get his attention. Samuel looked up, a little surprised. "I'm Lee Daehwi, this class' representative. It's nice to meet you," he grinned, reaching a hand out for a handshake. As the other reciprocated his handshake, Daehwi observed Samuel's features; like how his eyes were nicely round, nose fairly tall, and a face well-sculpted, Samuel definitely had that foreigner look Koreans aspired to have and Daehwi was fascinated.

* * *

"Hey, Samuel, want to grab lunch together?"

Samuel looked up and it was someone with a relatively small face, Lee Euiwoong, as it reads on his name tag.

"Sure-"

"Maybe next time," Daehwi interrupted, swinging his arm around Samuel's shoulder. "He's mine today. Is that all right with you Samuel?"

The boy nodded and Daehwi smiled. Having him together for lunch was to know Samuel more, and it may be included with a tiny excuse to spend time with the "fascinating" transferee.

On the way to the canteen, Daehwi found out that Samuel has lived in Korea since he was 10, the reason why his Korean was good. "But you said you moved here from the States. What happened?" Daehwi asked, intrigued, as they found an empty table and sat down.

"My mom wanted me to go back and so we did. I got picked on a lot which is why I went back here as soon as possible," Samuel explained.

Daehwi pouted at his story. "I'm sorry to hear that. But don't worry, I'll make sure no one makes fun of you here," he raised his hand, "I promise."

Samuel gave an assured smile and Daehwi found himself smiling back, twice as wider as usual.

* * *

A couple of months pass and Samuel has been hanging out with Daehwi, who proclaimed himself as Samuel's bestfriend, almost all the time despite the one-year age difference. A few of Daehwi's friends feel 'betrayed' even that he replaced them with Samuel, but it was always how the cheery boy's smile and affection towards the transferee explained it all. But the latter was oblivious ( _or so they think_ ).

They spoke in outbursts of English from time to time ever since Samuel found out Daehwi studied in the States for 6 years, and that made Daehwi feel that that made them have a closer bond.

The two were lying on the field grass when Samuel groaned as Hailee Steinfield played from Daehwi's phone. Hailee was Daehwi's favorite singer and Samuel obviously knew this; the older of the two was always singing her songs.

"This song again?" Samuel sat up and eyed Daehwi who was smiling sheepishly.

Daehwi ignored him and sang the song to annoy Samuel further, but he knew Samuel was enjoying it either way.

"I like Hailee," Daehwi said once the song was over, "She's talented and pretty. There's no way you wouldn't like her!"

"But there are way more prettier people than her," Samuel argued. "It's not about the looks, Samuel," Daehwi shook his head and sat up next to him. "But speaking of, I wonder how's the prettiest person in the world doing?" he asked jokingly, staring far off the darkening sky.

"I don't know. How are you?"

Daehwi froze and bit his lip. He looked at Samuel through his peripheral vision and saw him picking on the grass, completely unaffected. It took Daehwi a matter of seconds before the lodge on his throat unraveled and turned into something like a squeak, "I-I'm fine."

He heard Samuel chuckle as he stood up, brushed his hands off on his slacks, and offered Daehwi a hand, "Then  _pretty boy_ , don't you think it's time to go home? I'll walk you there."

He stared at his hand for another good matter of seconds before finally grasping it, pulling himself up.

"You always do."

* * *

 

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

Daehwi knows that was a rhetorical question and the answer was always a yes, but he nodded anyways.

"Great. Good night, Daehwi," Samuel ruffled his hair and waved goodbye before trailing back to the corner he was supposed to go through.

Maybe it was the fact that Samuel indirectly called him pretty earlier or the fact that it was a Saturday tomorrow, but nonetheless, Daehwi was smiling twice as much as usual.

**Author's Note:**

> *I know Samuel is Latino but I'm not really sure from what country so I just used the States!! Please do tell me if you know where his Latino blood came from! 
> 
> This was really short + I made it in 3 days less so it ain't all that good !! I rushed off the ending a bit too much I think :/


End file.
